


Obsidian And Iron

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventures and Peril in the Otherworld, Alternate Universe - Fae, Captured, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Celtic Version, Dinosaurs, Gen, Goblins, Holy Grail, Possible Fixits, Secrets, Trust, anomalies, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anomaly in Glastonbury leads to a world stranger than the ARC team ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Anomaly At Glastonbury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lsellers (Annariel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Nick Cutter, Professor of Evolutionary Zoology, was not having a good day. It had started with his alarm failing to go off and had continued with a bloody waste of time meeting with the Dean. Bloody bureaucrats, didn't they realise he had important work to do? He refrained, barely, from slamming his door closed and called out “Stephen?” before remembering his assistant was off at a conference. It had been past time Stephen became more than just Nick's lab technician; he was more than capable and Nick didn't understand why Stephen stayed with him rather than make his own name in their field. Nick smiled slightly as he recalled the extreme measures he'd been forced to take to get Stephen to go, before sighing. Without Stephen here he'd have to take his own lectures and not read the paper he'd been meaning to look at for the past week.fi

He was halfway across the room before he realised he wasn't alone in his office. An eyebrow rose when he turned to find one Claudia Brown, Home Office, sitting behind Stephen's desk. “You weren't answering your phone,” Claudia informed him. “And since you didn't reply to any of my messages either, I thought I'd come in person.”

“Oh.” Nick looked guilty for a moment before he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and switched it on. “Sorry, I had a meeting with the Dean. Bloody waste of time pencil-pusher.” He stopped when he realised what he'd just said and shot her a glance before sitting down behind his desk. “Present company not included.” 

Claudia smiled and nodded towards the mess of papers on Nick's desk. “You've been busy reading Helen's papers. Have you found anything useful?”

“Not yet, but I'm sure something must be in here.” Nick sighed as he leafed through the papers somewhat precariously piled on his desk “It's over ten years worth of material so it's going to take me some time.” He looked up with a frown as her question registered, his voice developing a slight tinge of accusation and his Scottish accent becoming stronger as he asked, “Is that why you're here? To see what I've found out about Helen's work?” 

Claudia shook her head. “No. Sir James... requested your presence.”

“Ah.” Nick's voice was heavy with sarcasm. “'Our lord and master' wants to see me?”

“He does,” Claudia agreed, a small smile twitching her lips. 

Nick smiled back, even though another pointless meeting, especially with Lester, was the last thing he wanted to do today. “Bloody pencil-pusher.”

***

Claudia hurried after Nick as the stubborn Scot strolled into Sir James' outer office, grunting a response to Lorraine's “Sir James is expecting you, Professor.” She paused to exchange a mutual eye roll with Lorraine before frowning when she noticed one of the soldiers, Finn she believed, loitering in the doorway.

“Lorraine,” Claudia spoke, her voice pitched so that Finn could hear her. “I do hope there isn't a book running on whether the Professor or Sir James will be the first to yell.”

“I believe Lyle might have one, Claudia,” Lorraine replied. 

“Mmm,” Claudia began before realising that Nick hadn't stopped to wait for her and was about to just charge into Sir James' office. “Remind me to have words with them.”

Lorraine grinned as she replied, “I'm sure Captain Ryan would do that for you.”

Claudia sighed, sometimes she wondered if her lunchtimes spent with Lorraine, chatting about their mutual pining for certain members of the male staff had been a good idea, even if Lorraine had been the one to make her realise her interest in one Captain Tom Ryan wasn't unrequited. She shook herself from those thoughts as Nick opened Sir James' door without knocking; if she really wanted to have a productive meeting, she needed to be in the office if she was going to have any chance of keeping the two men on track and not snarking at each other. Sometimes, she thought, her job descended into herding cats; something else she shared with Ryan, smiling when she recalled all of his comments about his men and their antics.

Raised voices drew her from those thoughts and she quickly stepped into Sir James' office, wincing when she overheard Nick's comment. She rapidly gathered her thoughts and tried to think of a way to head off Sir James' no doubt pithy and deadly-on-target response which really would win one of the soldiers the book. Before she could think of anything, however, Lorraine stuck her head around the door, a look of concern on her face and Claudia just knew her day had become that much worse. 

“Sir James?” Lorraine called out, her presence, at least temporarily, causing both men to refrain from any pissing contest. “We've picked up chatter on the police bands, sir.”

“Chatter?” Sir James asked, his eyebrow quirked in mild interest. 

“Yes, sir,” Lorraine continued. “Something about flickering lights and monsters.” 

Claudia wasn't quite sure whether to curse an anomaly opening when they should be having a meeting or cheering that it would save her from that same meeting and the resulting pounding headache which would most likely result from it. As it was, Nick backed down slightly from his confrontational stance over Sir James' desk and turned towards Lorraine before demanding, “Where?”

Lorraine shot Claudia an almost apologetic look before she replied, “Glastonbury, Professor.”

Claudia almost groaned, she could just imagine the public relations mess this could – and no doubt would – descend into. 

An opinion clearly shared by Sir James as he paled slightly. “Wonderful, my worst nightmare.” He turned his attention back to Nick. “Are you still here? Didn't you hear Ms Wickes? There is an anomaly. Chop, chop.” 

Nick turned to leave with a muttered Scottish obscenity, something Claudia's previous internet searches indicated was not complimentary to Sir James' mother.

Sir James' voice had Nick pause when he called out, “Oh, and take Ms Brown with you. We don't need another incident, do we?”

Claudia shuddered as she recalled the incident Sir James was referring to. It had taken far too many hours to smooth out those ruffled feathers and she knew Nick wouldn't be invited to any garden parties at the Palace for a long time, forever if she and Sir James had anything to say about it.

***

Ryan glanced at Cutter, making sure the man and his current civilian sidekick, one Connor 'Disaster-waiting-to-happen' Temple hadn't moved from the cars. Oh, he trusted Claudia... Ms Brown, that was, to keep them in check but even she would be hard-pressed to do so if they took it into their heads to do something stupid.

“Just ask her out, Tom.” Lyle tilted his head as he considered his boss, a grin growing on his stubbly face. “Oh, you have, haven't you?”

Ryan didn't need his Second's smug grin or the suggestions he was making, especially considering Lyle's lack of long term success when it came to relationships. “What is this Cla... Ms Brown telling me about a book, Jon?” He bit back a groan at his slip, especially when Lyle's grin widened at his accidental confirmation of his and Ms Brown's relationship. 

Lyle shot him a look before nodding, obviously dropping – if only for now – the matter of Ryan's relationship with Ms Brown. Instead, Lyle shrugged as he slouched against the fence surrounding the car park, his hazel gaze intent as he watched the countryside around them, although Ryan noticed with a sense of relief that the man wasn't itching his thumbs. 

“If Lester finds out...” Ryan frowned when Lyle shifted slightly. “What have you done?”

“Nothing,” Lyle declared, his eyes wide as he attempted to look innocent. 

“Jon?”

“Well... it is just possible that Lester already knows about the book.” 

“Oh for fuck sake, Lyle!” Ryan couldn't believe his second at times. 

“Look, it wasn't me,” Lyle defended himself. “I...” He shot a glance around before looking back at Ryan. “I can't be the only one who's noticed Blade talks to him.”

“He does?” Ryan frowned, trawling through his memory and trying to recall if he'd ever seen Blade with Lester and coming up empty. “Are you sure?” Ryan never received his answer, for at that moment he noticed Ms Brown shutting her phone somewhat forcibly and muttering something before she called his name. “Ms Brown? Is there a problem?”

“Sir James wanted an update,” Ms Brown said, her voice tight with anger. “He wasn't impressed by the witness reports he's received so far.”

“Not useful?” Ryan enquired, smiling back when Ms Brown smiled at him before purposely stepping back on Lyle's toes when the man sniggered and wondered when his second had turned into a bloody schoolboy. 

“No, although Connor is in his element.” At Ryan's querying look, Ms Brown elaborated. “Some of the witnesses state it is the Fae Hosts come back to Glastonbury Tor, others are convinced that it is flying saucers, Sir James is not impressed by either.” 

“I can imagine,” Ryan muttered.

“It didn't make him any happier when I pointed out that no one would believe anyone reporting seeing dinosaurs either.”

“Can't please everyone,” Ryan said before nodding at the two civilians. “How are they doing?”

Ms Brown sighed again. “As I said, Connor loves it. I think Nick is somewhat exasperated by it all, he was muttering something about 'new age idiots'.” 

“Right,” Ryan said. “Let's find this anomaly.” He held out his hand to help Ms Brown down the slight slope as they made their way towards the cars and the civilians. He could see the Professor getting angsty and had no wish to have to head the man off before he did something stupid, like checking for the anomaly without Ryan's men first making sure the area was safe. He noticed Temple glancing around as if spooked and wondered what had got into the geeky student now. 

“Can we look for the anomaly now?” Cutter said, wincing as he obviously realised how childish he sounded. 

“Yes, Professor.” Ryan did his best to sound professional, and certainly avoided looking at Ms Brown, knowing she'd be amused and it would crack his composure. 

Cutter turned and opened his mouth before sighing and turning back to Ryan. “I don't suppose any of your men can track, Captain?”

Ryan frowned before he remembered that Dr Hart was at a conference and Ms Maitland was at college, her studying to become a vet being paid for – with many complaints from Lester – from the ARC's budget. “Finn!” Ryan bellowed for the one member of his team who could track. 

“Ow!” Temple yelped, rubbing his ear as he stepped away from Ryan. “No need to shout.”

“Sir?” Finn called back. 

“Get your arse over here,” Ryan yelled back. 

Finn slithered down the slope he was on and Ryan sighed at the splash and muttered “Fuck!” he heard. He watched as Lyle hauled Finn up and quirked an inquiring eyebrow at his second for more information, shaking his head when Lyle yelled, “He slipped into a ditch.”

Ryan noticed the sympathetic look Temple shot Finn, one he understood considering that the number of times Temple ended up tripping, slipping or falling into something almost outnumbered Finn's. “Finn?”

“I'm fine, sir,” Finn said. 

Ryan cast an eye over his man, knowing the way soldiers – himself included – thought, taking in the mud splattered over his combats but noting with relief that Finn wasn't holding himself as if injured. “Good,” he replied. “Take point and check for any signs of an incursion.” He glanced at Cutter when Finn moved off, Lyle and Blade flanking him to keep an eye out for danger as Finn kept his eyes on the ground. He half-smiled as he considered that maybe looking at the ground would stop Finn falling into another ditch. Ryan smoothed his expression when he realised Cutter was looking at him, a puzzled look on his face. “After you, Professor.” Ryan wanted the man in front of him, where Ryan could keep an eye on him and stop him doing something stupid, like stepping through an open anomaly.

***

Claudia kept close to Nick, keeping an eye on him and Connor in the knowledge that Ryan and his men were keeping an eye out for any danger. Knowing that they were surrounded by trained and armed men was a comfort, even knowing they all swore by Lyle's thumbs, not that she believed in that kind of thing, went a long way to making her feel safe in this now far more dangerous world.

She tuned out Connor's excited chatter as they followed Finn up the terraces that wrapped around the hill – Glastonbury Tor, she remembered. She paused for a moment part way up, wanting a bit of space between her and the constant stream of chatter coming from Connor's mouth, sometimes she wondered how Nick put up with him... She turned to look down at the surrounding Somerset Levels and take in the view. She watched as a mist rose and swirled around the base of the Tor, hiding their vehicles for a moment before she noticed odd shapes appearing within the mist. She took a step back the way they'd come, trying to make out what she was looking at. 

“Mirages.” Ryan's voice startled her. “Sorry, Cla... Ms Brown.” 

Claudia smiled at him. She'd spent several hours trying to convince him to call her 'Claudia', but she knew how much he valued his professionalism at work. Still, she hadn't given up and hoped that one day he would do as she had asked. His intense grey eyes met hers for a moment before Ryan looked down into the mist and it reminded her: “I could have sworn I saw something move down there.”

“Fata Morgana,” Nick said as he joined them. “This place is renowned for them, people seeing things that aren't really here but are reflections from objects miles away.”

Claudia nodded, she'd read up about the area on the way down here. She turned to continue up the Tor when movement out of the corner of her eye had her peering intently at a group of nearby scrubby bushes. She reached out blindly and grabbed the nearest arm, earning herself a Scottish hiss of discomfort when she gripped it too tightly. “What's that?” she asked, her voice low as she pointed towards whatever it was she'd seen. She hoped it was her eyes playing tricks on her again, but if this job had taught her anything, it was that it was better to be cautious than not.

Nick moved slightly in front of her, peering into the bushes and Claudia started to feel foolish, jumping at shadows like a child. She stared at what had caught her attention, it looked like nothing more than a bare branch waving back-and-forth in the breeze. She swallowed when she realised that the breeze had died, that nothing else was moving except for that single branch. 

“Boss!” Lyle's voice made Claudia jump and she shot him a glare, swallowing her angry retort when she realised he had a hand raised and was itching his thumb. “We're got company.”

“Professor?” Ryan asked as he joined them, and Claudia noticed he and his men were all on alert now, probably more from Lyle's thumbs than her concern about those bushes. 

“There's a second one,” Nick murmured, pointing to a bush a few feet away from the first. 

“And a third,” Ryan said before glancing back the way they'd come. “Move in close, civilians in the centre and hold position.” Ryan tilted his head as he looked intently at the bushes before adding, “And hold your fire until you've confirmed your target.”

“Shouldn't we make for the cars?” Connor asked, his voice sounding far too loud in the silence which had fallen like a shroud over the Tor. 

“No,” Ryan said. “We'd be vulnerable to attack once we're in the mist.”

“Oh,” Connor almost squeaked and moved closer to the centre of the group. 

Claudia swallowed, much as the thought of having several tons of metal between her and whatever it was that was out there sounded comforting, she had no wish to be picked off by creatures attacking out of the mist which still concealed their cars. Her heart stuttered when a shrill chirp sounded and was repeated on all sides. The soldiers instantly dropped into defensive positions, guns raised and sweeping the vegetation for any sign of danger. 

“Fuck!” Lyle swore when one of the creatures popped its head up out of the bushes to look at them.

Claudia had to agree as she took the opportunity to look at the creature... dinosaur. It might look delicate and slender, almost as if a strong breeze might blow it over, but she knew appearance could be deceptive and she'd seen its sharp teeth when it had opened its mouth. It stepped from the undergrowth, its hind legs long and powerful and she knew she would never be able to outrun it. A flash of sharp claw, long and sickle-like had her imagining just what it could do to her... she shook her head, not something she should be thinking about.

She backed up a step, almost bumping into Finn, when the dinosaur turned its head and seemed to stare straight at her. Its large, golden eyes were full of fierce intelligence even if its feathery eyebrows were almost comical. It spread brown-feathered forelegs and hopped forward with a hiss, looking so ever much like a bird, if one were waist high and armed to the teeth. 

“Stand your ground,” Ryan called out firmly. “It's trying to intimidate us.”

“It's doing a bloody good job,” Connor muttered back. 

Claudia glanced towards him when she heard Connor gasp and watched in disbelief when he took a step towards the creatures. She was about to call him back when Connor let out a squawk when he was yanked backwards by Finn.

The dinosaur cocked its head to one side when the group refused to give ground, hissing once more as it took another hop forwards with its feathered arms raised and its head outstretched, a crest rising up to make it look even more threatening.

“It's a Troodon, Professor,” Connor breathed excitedly. “And look, its got feathers.”

Claudia almost rolled her eyes at Connor's obvious statement before Ryan attracted her attention by stepping forward, shielding her slightly from the creature's gaze. She peered around him, watching as the Troodon hissed and flapped its arms, looking rather annoyed that the team refused to retreat before its threatening display. 

“It's trying to get us to break and run,” Ryan murmured. 

Nick nodded. “Aye, it wants to see who the weakest of the group is so the pack can target them.”

“Lovely,” Claudia murmured. “Options, gentlemen?”

“If not for the mist,” Ryan began, “I'd say we'd make for the cars but we'd be wide open if we did that now.”

“And if we stay here,” Nick added his own opinion, “They'll eventually try for one of us anyway.”

Claudia knew the final decision was going to be hers and she took a moment to glance up the Tor, to the ruined building at the top. It didn't look that secure or stable and far too much vegetation lay in that direction to make it a viable option. She turned her gaze down towards the car park, the mist still swirled and concealed far too much for her liking. She wasn't sure which would be the safer option, except that the cars would provide far more protection from the Troodon's claws, if they could reach them. “We make for the cars and hope the mist clears once we're down there.”

“Ms Brown...” Ryan began before nodding. “Gentlemen, verify your target before you fire. I don't want to waste ammo on shadows and mirages.”

Claudia couldn't help shivering as they made their way down from the Tor, feeling as if the Troodons were watching her, knowing they were just waiting for the opportunity to attack. She looked over her shoulder when a Troodon snapped and hissed behind her, stopping and staring when something caught her eye. For a moment she thought she could see something shadowy on its back and something about its head looked strange now she was staring at it, She could have sworn she could see straps – a bridle – with reins held by the shadow on its back. She shook her head, she had to be imagining it, this mist must be playing tricks on her eyes. It had to be, didn't it? She took a step towards the Troodon, but before she could take another, Blade had caught her arm and was propelling her at speed towards the cars. 

She glanced at the man and swallowed at the murderous look on his face, her gaze moved downwards and she frowned at the blade in his hand. Shiny and dark, glossy and almost glass-like, if glass was black and opaque. Before she could ask him about it, Claudia almost stumbled as the ground changed from rough grassland to tarmac beneath her feet and she took the opportunity to look back at the Tor. All she could see was the mist, and when patches cleared, they only revealed moving vegetation and lashing tails. There was nothing to indicate anything unusual about the dinosaurs following them – no, she knew better, they were being herded. 

The hissing grew louder and Claudia could only hope they reached the safety of the cars before the dinosaurs decided they were defenceless and easy prey. She looked around, desperately searching for the other members of the team, wondering if they'd reached the car park or were lost in the mist which still hid far too much for her liking.

Almost as if it had read her thoughts, a Troodon suddenly darted in, weaving and then ducking backwards when a shot was fired from out of the mist to hit the ground in front of it. Claudia breathed a sigh of relief when Ryan appeared, waving his arms as he ploughed towards the cars and yelling, “Get to the cars now!”

Claudia hesitated, almost mesmerised by the Troodons which had appeared out of the mist. They really were birdlike in their movement, heads cocked to one side as they stayed just out of Blade's and Ryan's reach, neither soldier willing to risk shooting when their own people might be somewhere in that mist. She noticed the dinosaurs were covered in a fine, brown down with longer feathers on their forelimbs and tails. She felt like a bug under a microscope when one turned its fiercely intelligent gaze on her, its sickle-claw tapping on the tarmac as it waited for the perfect moment to attack. She swallowed her sudden panic and almost screamed when she backed into something before realising the cold metal she could feel meant it had to be one of their cars. Unable to tear her gaze from the Troodons, her fingers quested blindly for the door handle. She heard a hiss beside her, her eyes wide before she realised it was Blade yanking his fingers away from the car before shaking them. 

“Get in, Ms Brown,” Blade growled as he eyed the car with distaste before he yanked the driver's door open and pressed down on the horn, holding it down firmly. The noise was deafening and, from the snapping and crackling of the Troodons, as unappreciated by them as it was by her. Her last sight of the Troodons was of them turning tail and fleeing at speed, back into the undergrowth and hopefully back to wherever they'd come from.

Claudia held her breath as the mist finally lifted, her eyes searching her surroundings for the rest of her team. She let out a relieved sigh when Connor emerged from a patch of clinging mist, leaning heavily on Finn. 

She frowned when Connor paused to look over his shoulder before hopping towards one of the cars as fast as he could. He patted it as he clambered into the back seat, muttering something about steel as far as Claudia could make out. It was only when he bent over to tug at his shoelaces that Claudia realised they were knotted together. She frowned at them, wondering when Connor had managed to do that. She considered asking except Connor was a walking disaster area and locating the rest of the team was her priority at the moment. “Finn?” She called out to the soldier. “Have you seen Nick?”

“I'm here.” Nick called as he emerged from the mist and hurried towards them. 

Ryan did a quick head count before ordering, “Get in the cars. We'll wait for the mist to clear before we check the area.” 

Claudia reached for the door handle once more, jerking her hand back at the sharp crack as she touched it. The very air felt electric, full of possibility, and she noticed movement out the corner of her eye. Turning, she frowned as tendrils of mist seemed to move purposely into the car park, as if seeking something. She shook her head, understanding just how stories of odd occurrence could start... especially when she could have sworn she could hear voices in the mist – guttural, the word indistinct. She took a step towards the mist, letting out a cry when she was pulled back against Ryan, and then she saw shapes move in the mist, there one moment and gone the next and realised the Troodons must have returned now the horn had stopped.

“Everyone, get in the cars, now!” Ryan bellowed, propelling Claudia towards the nearest before he turned towards Nick. “That means you too, Professor.”

It was only then that Claudia realised Nick had stopped and half-turned, his head cocked as he obviously listening those same sounds Claudia had thought she had heard. “Nick!”

“Aye,” Nick called back and started towards them.

“Nick!” Claudia called again when the mist swirled around him. She saw the look of puzzlement appear on his face when he paused once more, half-turning towards the mist. She opened her mouth to call him once more but before she could he was gone, pulled from his feet and lost in the mist. “Nick!” Claudia heard her scream echo back to her, almost as if mocking her.


	2. In The Otherworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick finds himself in danger when he finds himself in the Otherworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Nick groaned softly as he woke, the last thing he remembered was Claudia screaming his name and then... He wasn't quite sure what had happened but he could have sworn something had taken his feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. He shook his head in an attempt to dislodge the memory, groaning softly when the motion set his head thudding and his stomach churning. 

He put his hands down as the world felt tilted and froze, feeling rough stone beneath his fingers rather then tarmac or grass. Where the hell was he? He swallowed down his nausea and blinked his eyes, trying to see where he was. He frowned when he realised he was in a room which appeared to have no door; the only way in or out appeared to be a window high in a wall, the sky beyond it a clear, pale, perfect blue. He sighed, knowing he could neither reach it nor scramble out of that small opening even if he could have reached it. He frowned as he stared up at that window... was that how he came to be in this room? Had he fallen through the window? He shook his head again, instantly regretting it as nausea roiled in his gut. He knew he hadn't, the window was in a vertical wall, but if one of the Troodons had attacked him... why was he here instead of... well, eaten. 

Nick almost shook his head again, remembering just in time and settled for a heartfelt sigh instead, worrying about how he came to be here wasn't going to help. Instead, he turned his attention back to his surroundings and tried to think where he might be, because he certainly couldn't think of any building on or near the Tor which would have matched the room he found himself in. Most of the room was in gloom, but the walls he could see were made of blocks of rough hewn stone, crumbling with age and dripping with water and slime. He blinked as a beam of sunlight pierced the gloom, the brightness making the shadows seem even deeper and he could have sworn something moved within those pits of darkness.

He swallowed and moved away from the shadows, feeling the menace within them grow as he watched it, knowing that something was watching him back. That whatever it was, and his imagination kept suggesting a myriad of things, was just waiting to pounce on him the moment his attention wavered from them. His fingers scrambled on the wall, blindly searching for a way out even though he knew there was none. He froze when he felt rough wood instead of stone beneath his questing fingers. He knew, he would have sworn, there hadn't been a door when he had looked earlier. Where the hell was he?

He searched his memory for some clue as to why he was here and swore softly when he recalled the last moments before a shape had loomed out of the mist and clouted him over the head. Dinosaurs were one thing but... they didn't exist, did they? Although someone – something - had obviously brought him here, he felt a cold shiver down his back as he wondered who they were and what they wanted with him.

Nick froze when he heard footsteps approaching, wondering who – or what – he could hear and what it would mean to him. He strained his ears when he heard a voice, muffled by the door but he could have sworn he knew it from somewhere. He placed his ear against the door as he tried to hear what was being said while keeping an eye on whatever was concealed in the shadows. His eyebrow rose when he finally recognised the voice, although presumably on a mobile as he could only hear Blade's side of the conversation. 

“It was definitely goblins, sir,” Blade said. “I caught one of the scrawny sods and convinced it to tell me where they'd put the Professor.”

Nick's eyebrows rose. Goblins? What the hell was going on? He'd never have expected Blade to play tricks on people. Loom menacingly while armed with far too many knives, yes, but not play a joke on someone. He turned his attention back to the one-sided conversation he could hear. 

“No, sir,” Blade was saying. “It won't be a problem. I took care of it.”

Nick had no trouble imagining exactly how Blade would have taken care of the... whatever it was. 

“Maybe, it said she wanted to talk to him,” Blade said, obviously responding to another question from whoever he was talking to, and how Nick wished he could hear whoever it was. “Do you think they're making their move, sir?”

Nick frowned, who was 'she' and why would she want to talk to him? Although he could only think of one person Blade could be referring to, but why now after eight years of silence? Not that knowing it could be Helen told him who was making their move? He winced when he rubbed his head, feeling wetness on his fingers and recalling that he'd been hit on the head by something out of a fairy tale. He sighed, maybe this was just some elaborate dream and he was lying unconscious somewhere? He had spent the journey to Glastonbury listening to Connor's non-stop ramble about the Tor and all the legends. That had to be it... didn't it? Except Nick knew it wasn't, he knew what he'd seen. 

“What do you want me to do about the team, sir?”

Nick held his breath - was whoever Blade worked for about to order their deaths? He knew Blade wouldn't hesitate if that was the case. He knew he'd thought it before, but he really wished he could hear whoever Blade was talking to, to know who gave the man his orders. 

“And if they discover the truth?” Blade asked before offering, “I could arrange an accident, sir.”

Nick swore softly and quickly peered around the gloomy room, trying to see if another way out had appeared when he hadn't been paying attention. He needed to get out and warn the team of the danger they were in. He looked around for another way out but that unreachable window, looking even narrower and even further away was still the only other option. The glimpse of impossibly blue sky he could see might promise escape but he knew it was unreachable. He glanced back at the shadows when he heard something that sounded far too much like a claw scraping on stone for his liking. It was always possible another door lay concealed within that darkness which crept ever closer as Nick watched it, infiltrating patches of sunlight as it flowed around others, leaving pools of light within the darkness before they too were engulfed, plunging more and more of the room into shadow and gloom. Nick pressed harder against the door, he had no wish to meet whatever lay concealed within that darkness, even Blade was a better option... at least, Nick hoped he was. 

“And the Treaty?”

For a moment, Nick forgot the danger he was in, his attention grabbed by Blade's words, what Treaty was he on about? Then he remembered that he should be more concerned about what Blade might do to him when he found him. 

“Yes, sir. Anyone who tried to harm them will have to go through me first, sir.”

The tone of Blade's voice sent a shiver down Nick's back, even as he realised that whoever gave Blade his orders had just told him to protect them. Any relief he felt faded when the first tendril of shadow reached his boot and he could see tiny claws scrabble on the leather. He pulled his feet in as much as possible, huddling as close to the door as he could and let out a yell of surprise when the door was yanked open, sending him sprawling in a corridor and hearing the squeals of pain and the scamper of claws as light spilled into the room to pierce the shadows. He blinked in the brighter light of the corridor and peered up at Blade. 

At a grinning Blade and if for a moment Blade's teeth looked too many, too long and too sharp, well... Nick shook his head, knowing it was just a trick of the light and the bump on his head. He blinked and Blade's teeth looked normal again. Of course they did, he'd just been spending so much time around Connor that the boy's weirder ideas were influencing his subconscious mind. He swallowed when he noticed the sharp knife in Blade's hand, the blade black and glossy in a way that steel wasn't. Of course it was a head injury, They didn't exist... just as dinosaurs didn't roam the modern world. He knew what Blade was, he remembered the stories his grandmother had told him, gathered around the fire in the dark of the evening when the wind howled outside and snow cloaked the land. 

“Come on, Professor, lets get you out of here before they come back.”

Nick didn't have the strength to resist when Blade hauled him to his feet, where he swayed and would have fallen once more if the soldier hadn't slung Nick's arm over his shoulder. He blinked when he took a step and found himself under bright sunshine. He glanced around as Blade continued to drag him along, and realised that the grass was a vivid green and the flowers were so intensely white and yellow it felt as if he'd been blind to their colours before. He peered over his shoulder to see if the building was still there, watching as it shifted and shimmered as parts of it faded in and out of view and other sections twisted into new shapes. 

He groaned and knew Lester wouldn't believe a word of this if he told him, not when even Nick was sure he had a concussion and couldn't be entirely sure he wasn't imagining all of this. Otherwise... somehow he'd crossed over into the Otherworld, the land of the Fae.

Nick stumbled as he stepped through the anomaly and found himself on the uneven ground at the top of the Tor, the deserted and ruined tower of the Church of St Michael the only building in sight. He shook his head to clear it and felt Blade's hand tighten its grip on his arm. “Move, Professor.”

Nick nodded, he would feel a lot safer once he was back at the ARC, even when he just had the team around him, rather than being alone with Blade. He snorted, he was a man of science and impossible things just didn't happen... except if someone had told him only weeks ago that he'd be dealing with dinosaurs and holes in time, he'd have scoffed at that too. 

He heard a hunting horn behind them and felt Blade tense before he swore under his breath and hurried Nick on. Nick stumbled over the unever ground and almost fell when Blade let go of him, stepping clear before he spun, raised his rifle and fired at whatever was behind them. “Go, Professor!” 

Nick nodded and half-ran, half-stumbled down the Tor, Blade at his side as the man covered their retreat. He could only hope they ran into the rest of the soldiers before the... well, whatever the hell was chasing them caught them.

He glanced back when he heard Blade curse once more, Nick's eyes widening as he stared in shock at the sight which met his eyes. Maybe he really had knocked himself out and this was just a bloody weird dream as he lay unconscious. Otherwise he could have sworn that the pair of Troodons behind them, which had slowed to harry him and Blade, were being ridden by children. He caught a better look at the riders and knew that no child could look like that. Blade's yell shook Nick from his shock and he cast about for a weapon, any weapon, for he knew they wouldn't – couldn't outrun the Troodons. He spotted a fallen branch and grabbed it, swinging it forcibly at an approaching Troodon and grinning when he knocked it down. He watched and felt it snap at the branch which Nick was using to pin it down before something slithered from its back crawled towards him along the branch. He caught an impression of a gaping maw full of jagged teeth before he swung the branch once more, feeling a heavy weight on one end before Nick swung the branch and let it sail into a nearby willow thicket, hearing a shriek as whatever the creature was landed in the bushes. 

Nick heard the hunting horn once more and looked around for another weapon, not even questioning when Blade shoved a knife into his hands. He glanced at the steel blade and noticed the creatures hissed in discomfort when they approached too closely. He hoped it would be enough to keep them at bay, but feared it woundn't be. Not when more of the creatures arrived to harried them, driving him away from Blade, and Nick soon found himself gasping for breath. He spared some air he didn't have to curse the quick little creatures and their even quicker mounts that were fast becoming his worst nightmare. 

He tripped trying to avoid a slashing sickle-claw and landed flat on his back, all the air whooshing from his lung with the impact and the knife slipping from his grasp as he fell. He raised his arms in what he knew would be a useless defense as the Troodon lunged towards him, only for it to be held back by the creature riding it. He watched as the creature dismounted and Nick could have sworn he heard it chuckle evily as it slithered towards him. Its huge mouth was opened unnaturaly wide to reveal a triple rank of jagged teeth within its massive maw. The black blade it carried glittered as darkly in the sunlight as the one Blade carried. Nick tried to scramble away from it, his eyes fixed on that wicked knife and the beady red eyes behind it. Oh Fuck! He was about to be gutted by something which belonged in one of his grandmother's tales about folklore and, from the way the creature was licking its lips, he had the horrible realisation that he'd be eaten by it too. Hopefully once he was dead but... he swallowed as he recalled more of his grandmother's tales. Nick found himself frozen, unable to move, the creature's breath foul in his face, unable to do anything but stare helplessly as it raised its dark blade above him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, Claudia and Ryan discuss recent events and realise that the Fae might be closer than they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to fififolle for the beta.

The goblin's eyes bulged as its mouth gaped impossibly wider, drool splattering Nick's face before it raised its knife and collapsed onto him. Nick gaped in shock at the large knife protruding from the creature's back, the wound smouldering as the stench of barbecued flesh filled Nick's nose. His gaze darted up at movement and he met Blade's green eyes, knowing the soldier had killed the creature to save his life. As he stared, Blade's words came back to him. He knew he could trust the soldier, no matter what he might truly be, for he had promised to protect the team and... well, they... Themselves didn't break their word from what Nick remembered of his grandmother's tales. 

He shook his head, knowing that was a thought for later, assuming they survived this. He shoved the body off and scrambled away, panting for breath and waiting for his heart to stop pounding in his chest. He knew the creatures would re-group before attacking once more and glanced around for the knife Blade had given him, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it lying on the ground. He picked it up and rose shakily to his feet, standing back-to-back with Blade and watched the remaining riders circle them, probing their defences and he knew he was the weak point, exhausted and untrained. 

Nick had never felt so relieved when he heard gunfire and watched as red blossomed on the hide of one of the Troodons. The sound of the car horns blaring out was welcome too when the remaining Troodons and riders turned to flee. He watched as one rider paused to glare at him before riding through the anomaly which promptly closed on their heels. He knew this – whatever this was – wasn't over. 

Nick sat down hard and found himself staring at the body, at the smoke which rose from the terrible wound in its back. He watched as Blade put his foot on the corpse before pulling his knife free and cleaning it until the steel shone in the sunlight.

Blade kicked the body onto its back and Nick found himself automatically analysing it, comparing it to known fossils and finds, even though he knew it wouldn't be known to science. It was a small and ugly humanoid, he estimated it would have been about waist high, but its scrawny body and long limbs were out of proportion, let alone its oversized head which sported even larger ears and that huge mouth full of far too many jagged teeth. 

“What happened?” Claudia called out as she hurried over, her eyes widening at the sight of the corpse and Nick still on the ground. “Are you OK, Nick?” When he didn't answer, he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his name repeated before Claudia turned to Ryan. “Get your medic over here!”

Nick shook himself from his daze. “I'm fine.” He climbed to his feet and waved off Ditzy when the medic came over. “I said I was fine.”

“Let me be the judge of that, Professor,” Ditzy said, obviously not in the mood to take any nonsense from Nick. His hands were still like blocks of ice as he quickly checked Nick over. 

Connor hobbled over, his eyes widening before be breathed, “Wow!”

Nick pulled free of Ditzy and glanced down at the corpse which had gained Connor's attention, his own eyebrow raising before he turned the querying look to Blade. “Why is it smouldering?”

Connor stepped closer, curiosity shining in his dark eyes. “Themselves can't stand the touch of iron,” he murmured quietly and Nick could almost sense the thoughts that had to be churning through the lad's head. “I suppose steel counts.”

“I think a better question would be... what the hell is it?” Claudia asked, her gaze fixed on the creature sprawled on the grass. 

“Goblin!” Blade spat. “Nasty, vicious little sods.”

The air was full of a myriad of questions, before Claudia's voice cut through the clamour of voices. “How do you know that?”

Blade shifted his feet slightly before shrugging and muttering, “My grandmother is one of the Cunning-folk. She told me stories when I was growing up.”

“Aye,” Nick said. “I expect my grandmother told me similar ones.” He met Blade's intense gaze for a moment before the soldier nodded. Nick frowned as he looked back down at the... goblin, Blade had called it and he supposed the soldier would know. If he hadn't been seeing things, that was, and with the knock to his head, it was certainly possible he had been. If Blade really was one of the... Themselves... then how the hell could he touch steel when it had burnt the goblin so badly?

“What do we do with it now?” Connor asked, almost breathlessly. 

“I'll take it back with me to the university, I have some books I want to check before we speak to Lester,” Nick said, eyeing the corpse and half expecting it to vanish if he took his eyes from it. “And I doubt he will believe a word of our reports without it as proof.” 

“Or even with it,” Ryan said, echoing Nick's thoughts.

***

Claudia had been planning on visiting Nick in his office at the university; what had happened at the Tor had raised a lot of questions in her mind, even if she wasn't sure he knew the answers to them. She discovered she didn't need to find an excuse when a text message came from him asking her to meet him in his office. Her eyebrow rose when she met Captain Ryan en route, looking somewhat out of place in the corridors even dressed in civvies, as the students streamed past him. “Are you here to see Nick as well, Tom?”

“Yes, Ms...” When Claudia shot him a look, Ryan gave her a smile and nodded. “Yes, Claudia. Do you know what he wants us for?”

“He wanted to check his books, maybe he's found out what that creature really is?” Claudia suggested, it was better than the other possibility, that goblins really did exist. If they did, what other nightmares of human imagination were also real? Unfortunately, she couldn't think why Nick would want this clandestine meeting or for his demand that she made sure she hadn't been followed if he had discovered the creature in the fossil record. 

She knocked on Nick's closed door and waited for him to call out “It's open,” before she stepped inside, Ryan on her heels. She met the wary gaze of Nick, the man looking as if he didn't particularly want to have this conversation. “Nick?”

Nick's smile was strained before he glanced at his watch. “You didn't see Connor on your way here?”

“I thought he left with you?” Claudia replied. 

“He did, but he said he had something to do first.” Nick sighed. “He's probably looking things up on the computer.”

“As long as he doesn't mention anything.” Claudia could still remember the student telling his friends about the project. 

“Sorry I'm late,” Connor called out as he entered.

Nick glanced around before beckoning everyone closer. “We have a problem...”

Claudia interrupted when something caught her attention. “Connor? What are you wearing?” She knew the boy was odd, what with his obsession with conspiracy theories and, she believed, his belief that the anomalies were caused by alien spacecraft... although she wondered if that theory had changed with recent events. 

“Oh, this.” Connor plucked at his waistcoat, clearly turned inside out and making him look even more odd than normal. He glanced around the room as if checking for anyone – anything – watching them. “It... er... it keeps Themselves away.”

Claudia took a deep breath, although she couldn't say she was surprised by Connor's comment. From his records, Connor had yet to meet a conspiracy theory he didn't believe in and, after the events at the Tor, she supposed it wouldn't be much of a stretch for Connor. What did surprise her was Nick's reaction, he appeared to be taking Connor seriously. Remembering the bump he'd received to his head, she wondered if she should have been more insistent that he went to the local hospital. Still, something strange... make that stranger than usual – considering her job now consisted of dealing with scientists, dinosaurs and, of course, Sir James – had happened on the Tor and she needed to know what they were dealing with. 

“Who?” Ryan asked, obviously wanting to know who this new threat was and how he could deal with it. 

“Themselves,” Connor said as his gaze darted around the room once more as if he was afraid someone would overhear him. He lowered his voice until Claudia had to strain to hear his words. “The Fae.”

“The Fae?” Claudia shook her head. “They're nothing more than distorted folklore about the original inhabitants of the British Isles before the Celts arrived.” At least, that is what her, admittedly limited, research into the Fae and their folklore had told her before she'd received Nick's text.

“Their not,” Connor began before trailing off nervously. “We deal with dinosaurs everyday, why are Themselves so hard to believe in?”

Claudia sighed before glancing at Nick for support, the Professor could usually be relied upon to shoot down any fantastic theories Connor came up with... but the man remained silent, a thoughtful look on his face and she remembered his comment to Blade on the Tor. “Nick?”

“Connor has a point, Claudia,” Nick said, although the expression on his face was somewhat sour, as if the words had left a bad taste in his mouth. “And we did kill something out there. Something that wasn't human.”

Claudia shook her head. “It must have been some kind of humanoid missing from the fossil record, Nick. Didn't I read something about a dwarf race recently found in... Indonesia?”

“Aye.” Nick agreed. “Homo floresiensis. However, our creature doesn't match any of the skeletons which were found.”

“And don't forget the Troodons,” Connor added. “The Hobbits didn't exist at the same time as the dinosaurs.”

“Hobbits?” Ryan asked warily, a sentiment Claudia fully agreed with when it came to Connor. 

Nick shot Connor a look which had the younger man closing his mouth with a snap, before he turned his attention back to Claudia and Ryan. “Hobbit is a common nickname for the species, however, as I was saying, the creature we encountered does not resemble that extinct species. The limb proportions are incorrect but there is a greater difference between the two – the creature we encountered had a huge skull and jaw, unlike every Homo floresiensis skull discovered which universally had small skulls.” Nick paused, obviously considering his next comment carefully. “Added to that, you saw for yourself what steel did to it.”

Connor nodded. “And they also ran away when Blade pressed the car horn. Themselves can't stand loud noises.”

“I think most creatures would run from that noise, Connor,” Ryan noted wryly. 

Connor looked somewhat crestfallen before shaking his head. “No, what Blade killed was one of Themselves, whether you want to believe it or not doesn't change that.”

Claudia sighed, knowing Connor was a lost cause but she still had hope that Nick would prove to be his normal pragmatic self when it came to myths. “Nick, you can't believe this?”

Nick ran a hand through his hair before sighing heavily. “When that creature knocked me down, I woke up somewhere... it wasn't anywhere on the Tor. I don't know where it was but what I do know is that it wasn't on this world. The shadows had claws and attacked me. The colours were too intense, too vibrant, for it to be anywhere or any period of time.”

“You where in the Otherworld?” Connor breathed in awe. “How did you make it back?”

“Blade. He rescued me and brought me back through an anomaly.” Nick paused again before continuing, “I think he knows more about these creatures than he's said.”

“What are you saying, Professor?” Ryan ground out the words. 

“Nick! Tom!” Claudia interrupted the growing tension between the two men. “Nick, you've had a head injury, how can you be sure you're not imagining whatever you believe took place in this Otherworld?”

“I...” Nick paused, obviously reconsidering his words before he sighed and spoke them anyway. “I know what I saw. Blade found me and got me out. He had a knife made from a flawless piece of obsidian that he was using in the Otherworld.” He paused again, a thoughtful look on his face as he added, “but he killed that creature with a steel knife instead of the obsidian one.”

“Blade said his grandmother told him about the Fae,” Claudia pointed out, even as she recalled the dark-bladed knife Blade had been carrying at the Tor. “And if I recall correctly, you said your own grandmother did the same.”

“Aye,” Nick agreed. “If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't believe myself either, but Blade looked different in the Otherworld. Not entirely human. I believe he is one of them, but what I don't understand is how he can touch steel when it burns them.”

Claudia's words died on her lips as she recalled something. She looked up when Ryan called her name, meeting his concerned gaze. “Just before Blade pressed the horn, after the first attack.” She looked towards Nick, wondering when everything she thought she'd known had proven to be a lie. “He snatched his hand back from the car; I thought at the time that he'd received a static shock but I never heard one.”

“So,” Ryan said heavily. “You're telling me one of my men is a... creature out of folklore? What should I do with him? Lock him up?”

“No,” Nick said, surprising Claudia who had been considering the same options as Ryan. “No, he saved my life. Whoever he's working for told him to protect the team and he promised he would.”

Connor gasped. “Themselves never break their word.”

“If Blade is one of them,” Ryan muttered before abruptly turning toward Nick. “You said Blade was talking to someone, that he was taking his orders from them?”

“Aye,” Nick agreed.

“Then we have to tell Sir James,” Claudia stated and turned towards the door, she needed to get back to the ARC now and tell Sir James that they had a potential... well, she had no idea what, but she did know Sir James needed to know about it. Assuming she could convince him they were telling the truth and they didn't end up being Sectioned; Sir James could be ruthless when it came to keeping the anomalies secret. 

“There might be a problem there,” Ryan said slowly. 

“What problem?” Claudia really didn't want any more surprises today. What she most wanted was a long, hot soak and a meal with Tom... but it looked as if that was increasingly unlikely to happen. 

“Lyle swears that he's seen Blade and Lester talking, and from the sound of it, more than once.” Ryan shuffled his feet before meeting Claudia's eyes. “I've barely seen them even acknowledge each other, let alone have private chats in Lester's office.”

Claudia just looked at Ryan in shock, ignoring the cry Connor gave before he muttered something about conspiracies. Ryan just couldn't be implying what she thought he was, could he? “You're suggesting Sir James gave Blade that order to protect the team? That he knows about the Fae?”

“I...” Ryan shook his head. “I don't know what I'm suggesting. I'm just telling you what Lyle told me.”

Claudia didn't reply for a moment as she recalled how Sir James had paled at the mere mention of Glastonbury; at the time she'd put it down to the possible publicity an anomaly could cause at such a tourist site, but... now she wasn't so sure. What she did know was that she had to make a decision and, well, she could see only one choice. “We'll go to the ARC and see Sir James.” She continued towards the door before pausing, “Oh, and Nick?”

“Yes?”

“Bring the body.” Claudia had the feeling they'd need it, although whether to convince Sir James they weren't mad or to force his hand was another question.

***

Ryan could tell that Ms Brown was shocked by events, especially the news that their boss could be in league with... well, Ryan wasn't totally sure he believed what Temple and the Professor said but he did know they'd all seen something strange on the Tor, something that apparently couldn't be explained by science. He smiled slightly, considering how Cutter always insisted science could explain everything.

He almost winced when Cutter just walked past Ms Wickes and pushed open Lester's door without knocking. He could hear Ms Brown tell Ms Wickes that she'd handle the situation but his attention was fixed firmly on the brooding presence which stood by Lester's shoulder. Somehow, he couldn't say he was surprised to find Blade already there, apparently waiting for them.

“I know Cutter has failed to learn the value of knocking,” Lester drawled as he eyed them. “But I had thought better of the rest of you.”

“We encountered something different at the anomaly,” Cutter said before pausing, Ryan assumed, for dramatic effect. “The Fae.”

Ryan couldn't help wonder what Lester would make of Cutter's statement, especially as he'd already called the Professor an unfortunately still required maverick, not to mention his reaction to dinosaurs making a mess of his ordered world.

“The Fae?” Lester repeated, disbelief dropping from every syllable. “Really, Professor.” The government hatchet-man man shook his head. “I would assume you've been checked out for a concussion, but that would also assume you had any common sense.”

Ryan glanced at Blade, meeting the man's intense green eyes before making his decision. After all, it was why they'd brought it with them. The thunk as he dropped the small corpse onto Lester's desk had the man staring at it as his lip curled in distaste, probably from the reek of charred flesh which assailed his refined nostrils. “The Fae?” Lester said in a long suffering tone of voice. “As if dinosaurs weren't enough, now we apparently have the Fae.”

“Dinosaur-riding goblins,” Temple added. 

“Really? And you think that makes it better?” Lester grumbled, making Ryan doubt his suspicions about the man. Either he wasn't involved in this, well, conspiracy seemed as good a word as any, or he was a fucking good actor. Considering he was a government hatchet-man, Ryan certainly wasn't going to risk betting on either option. 

Temple nodded and began to babble about the Fae, almost bouncing in excitement and his hand swept out to send the Spartan helmet on Sir James' desk flying. “Oops. Sorry.” Temple, to Ryan's relief, stopped babbling as he bent to pick the helmet up. He snapped his hand away with a hiss and Ryan could hear the crackle of static. “Bloody static.”

Ryan almost forgot to breath as he watched Temple gingerly hand the helmet back to Lester, the man flinching almost imperceptibly as he took it and put it back on its stand. He tuned out Lester's growled out rant at the boy, instead staring at the helmet before meeting first the Professor's and then Ms Brown's eyes, seeing the same look of shock and realisation in their eyes that he knew must be visible in his own. It was hard to believe but it was the only thing that made sense, if anything did in a world that had dinosaurs, holes in time and now, apparently, the Fae. 

He shook himself from his shock as he heard Cutter address Lester. “But you already knew all about this, didn't you, Lester?” The Professor placed his hands on Lester's desk, leaning into the ARC Director's personal space. “You need to tell us what you know.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow. “Really, Cutter, I know I'm in charge here, but even I don't know everything.”

Ryan ignored Temple's near silent, “Thank God,” from beside him, instead watching the drama being played out before him, with half of his attention of Cutter and Lester and the other half on Blade. 

Cutter continued, obviously determined to get the truth from Lester, although Ryan wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to antagonise the man in his own office. “Blade gets 'shocks', whenever he touches anything made of steel, and I assume iron as well.” He tilted his head as he considered Lester, presumably watching as Ryan was to see if he had hit the mark. “You've just got one too.”

“I do believe that static shocks are a scientifically proven phenomena, Professor.”

“Maybe,” Cutter allowed, pausing as if considering his next words. “But not in this case. Static shocks are caused by a discharge of electricity, it causes that crack we've just heard when Connor picked up that helmet. A crack we haven't heard when either you or Blade get a 'shock'.”

Ryan could feel the tension in the office rising as Cutter and Lester engaged in a staring match and almost everyone else present watched them. All except Ryan who was watching Blade finger one of his many knives while wishing he had his own weapon at hand, and Blade himself who was watching Lester. 

In the end, Lester just quirked an eyebrow at Cutter. “I think you need to have your head examined by an expert, Cutter. Ms Brown, Captain Ryan, please escort the good Professor to the nearest Accident and Emergency.” He turned back to his paperwork, effectively dismissing everyone in the room.

Ryan glanced at Ms Brown, wondering if she was going to say anything, but before she could, Cutter gave a half-smile before pointing at Blade. “I also overheard Blade talking to someone. Unless he's a traitor...” 

Ryan cursed Cutter for his words, stepping forward to place himself between the mad Professor and his own man. He took a step back in shock, bumping into Cutter, when Blade bared his teeth. Teeth that didn't belong in any human mouth, for there were too many of them and they were too sharp and too long for his liking. Fuck! If Blade really was working for Lester... he shuddered as he remembered the blood-soaked stories Temple had spun on the way to the ARC. He knew just how deadly Blade was and well, as for Lester, many of the stories he'd heard painted the man as cold and callous. Neither was a man to cross and here Cutter was antagonising both, and Ryan couldn't see it ending well, not for either of them.


	4. Truths Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, Claudia and Ryan learn more about the Fae and return to Glastonbury Tor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to fififolle for the beta.

“Niall!” Lester's voice lashed out like a whip, bringing Blade up sharply. Ryan watched as the two men exchanged a look before Blade ducked his head and backed down. 

“And I think that's just proven he works for you,” Cutter said smugly, twisting the knife deeper. “So, if Blade is a...” 

Ryan glanced towards Ms Brown, grateful that he wasn't the only one to find the existence of the Fae difficult to accept, even when he had proof, dinosaurs and holes in time just seemed so much easier to believe than finding out one of his own men was one of these Fae. He watched as Blade looked in silent query at Lester, as the Director looked thoughtfully at an impatient looking Cutter before he sighed and nodded. 

“A redcap,” Blade murmured as he turned his attention back to Cutter, his posture relaxed now that Lester had leaned back in his chair with his fingers steepled as he calmly regarded Cutter. 

“Oh wow! That's so cool,” Temple breathed and Ryan almost rolled his eyes as the boy almost vibrated on the spot, clearly wanting to ask a thousand and one questions. “Oh. That's why you have those flint knives?”

“Partly,” Blade agreed amicability. “Although they're obsidian.”

Ryan had to bite back a smile when Temple suddenly swallowed and looked nervously at Blade, well, more nervously than normal considering Blade's well-earned reputation. As he recalled Temple's near non-stop commentary about the Fae on their way to the ARC, Ryan found his gaze on one of the numerous knives strapped to Blade. He couldn't help wonder just how many of the throats Blade had slit had been to dye his hat red, before shaking that notion off, he'd never seen Blade in a red hat. Not that asking that question would be good for anyone's health and he turned his attention back to Lester, wondering what the man would do now his secret had been revealed, but Lester just met Cutter's gaze coolly, even when Cutter raised an enquiring eyebrow and asked, “Well?”

“Well what, Professor?” Lester drawled slowly. “I don't believe anyone’s asked me anything.”

Ryan snorted, oh, Lester was correct but he had to know what Cutter had been hinting. Still, if Lester wanted a direct question he was sure Cutter would... ah, maybe that was it? Maybe he couldn't just tell them, hadn't Temple in his babbling mention something about that? Fuck! Sometimes Ryan wished for simpler times, when all you had to watch out for were IEDs. When had this become his life? First dinosaurs and now the Fae? 

Cutter muttered something under his breath which Ryan doubted was complimentary before staring straight into Lester's eyes and asking, “What are you, Lester?”

Lester didn't answer for a moment, instead he just looked at them intently for a moment before he sighed and nodded. “This must not leave this room.” Blade fingered his knives when Lester leaned forward, his piercing gaze settling on Temple. “Do I make myself clear?” When Temple squeaked and everyone else nodded, Lester sat back again, pursing his lips for a moment. “Technically, Lieutenant Richards and myself are Changelings. You could say we have both human and Fae blood.”

“You're part Fae?” Cutter said before adding, “Ah, so that's why you can touch steel even though it burnt that goblin.” 

Lester nodded, even though Cutter hadn't actually asked him a question. “Precisely.”

Although the conversation might be interesting, Ryan was more interested in the details, even if he still wasn't sure this wasn't some elaborated joke... except neither Blade nor Lester were the type to play jokes. “If Blade is a redcap,” he asked, noticing Temple was still keeping a wary eye on Blade and had actually edged even further away from him. “What Fae blood do you have?” 

Lester just met Ryan's gaze for a moment, seeming to search for something before he finally replied, “That of the Tuatha de Dannan.”

“Really?” Temple asked, all wariness gone with Lester answer. “Bloody hell.” 

Ryan had no idea why Temple was so excited, although one look at Cutter told him the Professor was just as amazed by the answer. “Would someone tell me what the Tuatha de Dannan are?”

Cutter glanced at him but before he could speak, Temple jumped in. “They're the original Fae, Ryan, well, before that they were the Gods of the Irish Celts. They came in flying ships from the Otherworld and brought gifts to man: medicine, writing, agriculture and iron.” He broke off before adding as he almost buzzed in excitement. “Ooh, would that make them aliens?”

“Connor,” Cutter said, somewhat long-suffering as if this was a discussion he'd had many times. “If this goes in your thesis...”

“Thesis?” Lester cut in, his voice sharp and his eyes sharper. 

“Um...” 

Ryan couldn't blame Connor for stuttering under the piercing look Lester directed at him and he followed the young geek's gaze as he swallowed and paled as he met Blade's eyes. 

“What thesis?” Lester grounded out. 

“Nothing,” Connor muttered, rather unconvincingly in Ryan's opinion.

“Try again, Temple.” 

Connor rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the others for support. “I argued that all life on earth is derived from organisms carried here on alien spacecraft. It's pretty sexy stuff you know...” His voice trailed off as he meet Lester's gaze and he swallowed. “Er... not that I'm calling you or Blade an alien...”

Whether Lester or Blade were part-Fae or even part-alien wasn't Ryan's concern. He cleared his throat and re-directed Lester's attention to himself. “Sir James, just what would these goblins want with us?”

“That is a very good question, captain,” Lester said, steepling his fingers as he turned his attention towards Cutter. “And do you have an answer, Cutter?”

Cutter shook his head. “I was knocked down, knocked unconscious and when I woke up I was alone in the room Blade found me in.”

“Blade? Did you see anyone?” Ryan asked. 

“Only the goblin who told me where to find the Professor, sir,” Blade replied before looking at Lester. “There is more, sir.” 

“What?” Ryan said, growling out, “Blade!” when his man glanced at Lester rather than answer him. 

“If Blade knows something useful, Sir James,” Claudia said.

Ryan took a step towards Blade, stopping when he felt Claudia grasp and squeeze his arm in warning, what the hell was wrong with Blade? Refusing to give his commanding officer information could be grounds for a court martial. He watched as Blade glanced at him, Ms Brown, Cutter and Temple before turning back towards Lester. 

“Oh.” Lester waved an elegantly manicured hand at the team. “I think we're past worrying about that, don't you, Niall?”

“The Treaty...” Blade trailed off unhappily.

“Has not been broken.” Lester finished the redcap's sentence. “At least, it hasn't been by us.”

“And just what is this treaty?” Cutter demanded. “Blade mentioned it on the phone to you.”

Lester sighted softly but before he could speak, Blade did. “Sir. The goblin also spoke of the Treasures.”

“Ah, lad,” Cutter said. “We're not interested in treasure hunting.”

“The Treasures, Cutter, not treasure.” Lester stared hard at Blade. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Blade glanced at the team before continuing, “If they're after the Treasures, sir...”

Lester nodded. “We need to find them first.”

Ryan could see the Professor becoming more and more agitated over Lester's and Blade's cryptic conversation, before the man raised his voice and his hands and almost shouted, “What treasure?”

Lester glared Cutter into silence before he seemed to have an argument with himself. Finally he nodded sharply. “The four Treasures the Tuatha de Dannan brought with them when they left the Otherworld, Cutter. The Lia Fail, the Sleg of Lug, the Claiomh Solais and the Coire of Dagda.” He met Cutter's eyes, his expression absolutely serious. “If the Unseelie get their hands on even one of them...”

“And you'd be better?” Cutter growled, proving to Ryan that the two men just couldn't get on. 

“A few points, Professor.” Lester smiled, although Ryan noticed it didn't reach his eyes. “Firstly, I was raised human and, no matter what other blood flows through my veins, I am as human as you are for all intents and purposes.”

“Maybe,” Temple muttered before hiding behind Ryan when Blade glared at him.

“More importantly,” Lester continued as if Temple hadn't interrupted him. “The 'True' Fae are a dangerous and capricious lot. At best, they don't think about the consequences of their actions or just delight in the chaos they cause to people's lives. Never thinking through the long-term effects their actions might have on the people whose lives they meddle in.” Sir James leaned forward. “That's just the Seelie, the Unseelie are far worse. They plan to wreck lives for their own amusement, because their bored or they want to see what happened when they destroy someone's life. Do you really want to risk them gaining an advantage over the Seelie, Cutter? If you think the world is a mess now, believe me, it would be far worse if the Treaty was broken and the world was under the grip of the Unseelie. Humanity would be treated as little better than pets, if they were lucky.”

Fucking marvellous. “And if they...” Ryan glanced up as Lester cleared his throat. “If we weren't, sir?” 

“Hunted for sport, exterminated as vermin, kidnapped as playthings for sex or torture or as food.” Blade stated calmly before adding, rather more ominously, “or even worse things.”

“Worse?” Temple asked before quickly adding, “I don't want to know, do I?”

Ryan wasn't sure it was better to remain in the dark about the dangers they faced, but before he could ask Blade what could be worse, Lester cleared his throat once more.

“Sensible for once, Temple,” Lester murmured before meeting their gazes. “I would suggest you return to Glastonbury Tor immediately to locate and obtain whatever Treasure the goblins were after before they do.” He stared at the still smouldering corpse on his desk. “They're nasty, vicious little brutes...”

“So Blade said.” Cutter cut in.

Lester quirked an eyebrow at the interruption before continuing as if Cutter hadn't spoken. “They are also not intelligent enough to have figured out where even one of the Treasures might be. Someone else is behind this, Cutter... Nick, someone who will be far more dangerous than goblins.” He shot Temple a glance. “Even once riding Troodons.”

Ryan glanced between the two men as they just stared at each other. “Who do you think is behind it?”

Cutter glared at Ryan before sighing, his shoulder's slumping. “Blade said she wanted to talk to me...”

“Helen?” Ms Brown almost gasped. 

“She wouldn't betray all of humanity to the Unseelie,” Cutter declared. 

Lester quirked an eyebrow at him. “How would you know, Cutter? She'd been gone for eight years. Who knows what she's capable of any more?”

Ryan felt chilled to the bone by Lester's words. He also had the horrible suspicion that Lester knew more than he was saying – not that he could be surprised by that, government types never told the grunts more than the bare minimum before sending them to risk life and limb. 

Cutter gave a disgusted sigh. “My grandmother always told me the Fae were a fickle lot not given to explanations. You must fit right in, Lester.”

Ryan couldn't help but smile at the comment, noticing that everyone else – even Lester and Blade – had allowed at least a brief smile to flicker across their features. Still, Lester's order – even if he said it was only a suggestion – made sense. “Check your weapons and we will meet in the loading bay in five minutes.” He glanced at Blade, “With me, Lieutenant.”

“Blade will join you shortly, Captain,” Lester drawled, eyeing the corpse still lying on his desk.

“Ah, right,” Ryan mumbled as Temple's eyes bulged. “Five minutes, Blade.” He turned on his heel and, snagging Ms Brown's arm on the way, walked from the office. He had no wish to remain if he was right about what was about to happen to the goblin's body. Cutter followed after a few moments, dragging Temple along by the arm as the young geek tried to peer over his shoulder and back into the office.

***

Claudia had a headache by the time Ryan finally pulled into the car park at Glastonbury, even if she had tuned out as much of Connor's babbling as she could, she didn't think he'd stopped to even breathe on the drive down to Glastonbury. She climbed from the car, stretching muscles stiff from the long drive and looked up at the Tor, memories from the last time they were here having her peer into the vegetation for any sign of Troodons or Goblins.

She turned when Blade came to parade rest beside her, his green eyes meeting hers, before the man – Changeling – uncharacteristically fidgeting. “Ma'am?”

Claudia wondered what the soldier wanted and just knew it was to do with the Fae, with him being part-Fae. A redcap at that, one of the bloodiest according to Connor. She shook her head, now was not the time for those thoughts. Her attention returned to Blade when he gave a slight nod and shifted his weight onto his heels as if preparing to retreat. “Blade? You wanted to say something?”

Blade paused, glancing over Claudia's shoulder as if checking where everyone was. “Ma'am, Ms Brown, please believe me that I will protect this team with my life.”

“Blade?” Claudia asked, wondering what the soldier was on about. 

Nick stepped towards them. “Aye, lad, I believe you would, now, lets just hope you don't have to.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Blade replied and turned at Ryan's shout, jogging over towards his commanding officer. 

“Do I need to know what that was about?” Claudia asked, her eyes following Blade before she turned them to Nick. 

“Ah.” Nick rubbed the back of his neck.

“Nick!” Claudia frowned, knowing she wouldn't like whatever was going on while knowing that she needed to know. 

Nick sighed before nodding. “When I overheard Blade talking to Lester on the phone about the team, he... well, he offered to arrange an accident...” 

Claudia swallowed, although Nick's voice trailed off, it was clear to her what he hadn't said. Her gaze turning back to Blade as she considered just how easily it would have been – how easy it would be for him now – to kill them all, especially if Sir James used his connections to cover their deaths up. 

“Claudia,” Nick called out, regaining her attention. “I trust him, Claudia.”

“And that changes what he could have done?” Claudia demanded. How could Nick expect her to trust Blade now? 

“Yes!” Nick said firmly. “I might not trust Lester, but Blade gave me his word.” He paused thoughtful. “Actually, I suppose I might have to trust Lester, at least about this, considering he told Blade to look after us.”

“Nick?” Claudia couldn't understand how Nick could just ignore Blade's apparently casual offer to kill them. 

“I know.” Nick smiled wryly, obviously understanding how she could find his apparent forgiveness difficult to accept. He turned to look towards Blade for he spoke, “But I can see why he offered. Can you imagine what would happen to him or Lester if the government ever found out what they are?”

Claudia swallowed, remembering the look on Sir James' face when he had revealed the truth about himself and Blade. She shuddered when she considered what some members of the civil service and military might do to them... Christine Johnson came easily to mind; she'd scared Claudia the first and only time she'd meet the woman. “Nothing good.”

“Is there a problem?” Ryan asked as he jogged over to them.

Claudia opened her mouth before meeting Nick's eyes. If she told Ryan, he wouldn't trust his own man and... she sighed softly. She knew she could trust Blade, she'd seen it in the man's eyes and, as Connor had said constantly on the drive down to the Tor, Themselves never broke their word once given. “No problem, Captain.” She smiled at him. “Nick was just trying to convince me to allow him to investigate through the anomaly.”

“Aye,” Nick muttered after a moment, his eyes alight with amusement when he met hers. “Just think what we could discover through there.”

“And from Connor's babbling,” Ryan said. “Highly dangerous. You could be lost for centuries through there.”

“I wonder if that's what happened to Helen?” Nick mused, his gaze turning to the Tor. 

“Nick!” Claudia said firmly, wondering if she'd made a mistake in putting that idea into his head. 

Nick looked at her before sighing. “Aye, there is too much happening here to wander the dangerous paths of the Otherworld.”

“Good,” Claudia said. She heard Ryan call her name and turned towards them, only to find herself surrounded in a swirling cloud of mist which had come from nowhere. The sun had been shining only moment ago and now, she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face, let alone Nick or Ryan. She called out, her words echoing back to her, distorted and frightening. She took a step backwards, almost crying out in shock when something held her arm and she took a swing at whoever – whatever – held her.


	5. Meeting The Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia, Ryan and Cutter meet the Fae host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to fififolle for the beta.

Claudia found her wrist grabbed and then she was held against Ryan's strong chest. 

“Shh.” Ryan's voice was a bare whisper against her ear. “It's me.”

Claudia took a moment to enjoy his embrace before she took a shaky breath and pulled free, noticing Nick was standing close by but was apparently ignoring him. At first she thought it was out of politeness but then she realised they weren't at the Tor any more. The other soldiers, the Tor itself, everything, had vanished. She turned around as she looked for any familiar landmark, instead, she found herself in a meadow of lush green grass, dotted with vibrant white and gold flowers, the air sweet with their scents. A hand on her arm – Ryan's – directed her attention towards a red-earred snow-white doe who stood watching them. Claudia swallowed, if she had any doubts about where they were, she didn't any more. The only question remaining was... why where they here?”

“There is a path.” Nick pointed it out as he came over to join them. 

Somehow, it didn't surprise Claudia when the doe began to walk along the path, only to pause and look over her shoulder at her – at them – when they didn't follow her. The doe snorted and pawed the path, looking directly into Claudia's eyes. 

“Ah,” Claudia said. “Are we supposed to follow you?” She did know if it would understand her but, well, considering where they appeared to be, she knew it just might. From the way the doe tossed her head and snorted again, Claudia knew she had understood her every word. 

Claudia hesitated for a moment, exchanging a look with both Nick and Ryan before setting her shoulders and following the doe along the path, Nick and Ryan beside her. The wonderful scents wafted over her as they brushed past the flowers. She glanced up at the sky, a bright, brilliant pale blue with not a cloud in sight. She heard a gasp behind her, spinning and gasping herself when she found the meadow she'd just walked through was now an impenetrable forest. It appeared to be centuries old, the undergrowth thick, impenetrable and she couldn't see a sign that the path they had just walked along had ever existed. 

She felt called, almost compelled to step forward into the dark, foreboding forest, leaving the sunny meadow to entered the eerie and shadowy depths between the moss-covered trunks. The path faded beneath her feet, one more step would leave it behind. She heard a mournful howl echo from the forest's depths, answered by another and could see the red eyes which gleamed in the shadows. She felt as if something was watching her, waiting for her to step further into the forest.

She lifted her foot to step from the path and felt a hand grab her arm and pull her backwards. She stumbled and found herself back in the sunlit meadow and in Ryan's arms. 

“Claudia?” Ryan's voice was full of concern. “Are you OK?”

Claudia blinked several times before nodding. “I think so.” She glanced back at the forest, shivering as she could feel how hungry it was, knowing that whatever hid within it would have hunted her without mercy. 

“We'll have to see where this path leads us,” Nick said. “If we step off of it, I think we'll be lost forever.”

“You couldn't have mentioned this earlier?” Ryan rumbled, still obviously concerned that he could have lost her forever, his grip on her arm firm. 

“I doubt it would have made a difference,” Claudia said, having no wish for another argument and knowing it was her own fault for almost stepping off the path, for letting the forest call to her. She noticed that the doe had stopped and was watching them, her tail flicking impatiently, and pulled free of Ryan's arms. “I'm sorry,” Claudia said to her. “Please lead on.”

Claudia continued to follow the doe through the meadow, slowly feeling the influence of the forest fade, and deciding that she might as well enjoy the beautiful surrounding and reached for Ryan's hand. It was almost as if they were enjoying a walk in the countryside, if one ignored Nick's presence and the fact this... place was far more dangerous that any part of the British Isle, dinosaurs included. Still, it was the closest she'd had to a romantic walk with Tom, what with the anomalies, and she was determined to enjoy the moment. 

Her smile faded when they crested a rise and she knew they'd reached their destination as she stared into the dell below. The area was full of a variety of tents, half of them brightly coloured and the other half shadowy and the path wound its way between the two halves, neatly separating them. People and other creatures moved around the tents, dressed in a mixture of archaic styles and, like the tents themselves, either brightly coloured or of shadowy hues, their features either inhumanly beautiful or terrifying to look upon and Claudia found her gaze sliding away from both, unable to look at either group, she thought they must have been the Seelie and Unseelie. 

Claudia felt both Ryan and Nick move closer to her as they followed the doe through the massed crowd and into the open area; empty except for a magnificent oak tree, centuries old, its branches stretching across the entire clearing left by the tents. 

She looked up at a hoot to see a large white-feathered owl flutter her wings and an expectation hush fell upon the dell as Claudia stepped forward and curtseyed. The owl spread its wings and hooted once more. The soft call still had the gathered hosts moving until they surrounded Claudia and her companions, forming a circle around the edge of the clearing. She noticed they were still split between Seelie and Unseelie, the path forming a natural barrier between the two fractions. The air was full of expectation, it felt as if a storm was about to break, and Claudia knew one spark could ignite a fight. Two figures stepped from the hosts, one light and unearthly beautiful, the other shadowy, his handsome features doing nothing to hide the dread which clung to him like a mantle. Both Fae bowed to the owl before it glided from the branches, shimmering as it reached the ground and another Fae stood before them. One who was terrible in her beauty, who Claudia found she could not look at as she shone with an inner light. “You have been chosen.” Her voice was melodious, the tones pure and Claudia would have done anything this Fae asked her to do without question.

Claudia felt like she was drifting, that she had only to reach out her hand to take that of the Fae's and all her cares would vanish. Claudia took a step towards her before realising this was a trap... or perhaps it was a test? She felt as if she was struggling against a rip tide, feeling as if something was seeking to drag her down and away from the world she knew. Claudia gritted her teeth and felt as if she was fighting for every inch of ground, digging deep into her will to keep going, to fight the lethargy that filled her bones. Claudia gathered all her energy and will for a final effort, knowing she had to break the grip the Fae's voice had on her or she'd be lost forever. She gasped when she finally managed to shake off the effects and glanced at her companions, closing her eyes briefly in relief when she realised both Ryan and Nick had shaken off the effect, standing there blinking owlishly as if only just awakening from a dream. She swallowed her suddenly dry throat and managed to speak, remembering her manners just in time, “Chosen, my lady?” 

“My Queen,” the shadowy Fae spoke, bowing deeply to the Fae who had so mesmerised Claudia. “I do not see why **they** are here.”

“Enough!” The Fae Queen's voice lashed out, making the shadowy Fae – who Claudia suspected might be one of the Unseelie – step back and bow once more. “You agreed to this challenge.”

“Yes, my Queen,” the Unseelie Fae said. “But humans?” Claudia could sense the distaste dripping from the Fae's every word. 

“You didn't stipulate the challengers had to be Fae.” The Fae Queen smiled at him, causing the Unseelie to take a step back muttering. The Fae Queen smiled and appeared to speak to the very air itself, her voice easily carrying across the assembled hosts. “Three excellent choices.” She turned her attention back to Claudia, who had to resist the urge to give ground under that direct attention. “You will each face a challenge. Fail and unimaginable horrors will be yours, succeed and you will become the Champion of the Treasure you have come for.”

Nick stepped forward and gave a short bow. “And if we choose not to face the challenges?”

The Fae Queen smiled. “Then you will be returned unharmed to your world.” Her face became terrible to gaze upon as she continued, “but know that to refuse will forfeit this Treasure to the Unseelie and with it your world.”

“Then we accept the challenges, my lady,” Claudia spoke with far more confidence that she felt. Once – if – they made it home, she'd be having words with one Sir James Lester about full disclosure, he must have known this might happen to them.

***

Nick staggered slightly as the explosion sounded behind him, he spun and stared at the black smoke billowing out of the ARC. What the hell had happened? He quickly glanced around, smiling as he noticed Claudia standing nearby, with Connor and Abby next to her, although all of them looked shocked by what was happening.

Lester sounded angry as he stalked towards Nick. “What the hell is your wife up to now, Cutter?”

“Helen?” Nick asked, confused as to what Lester was on about. 

Lester frowned before glancing at Claudia. “Have him looked at by the medic, he's no use to me with a concussion.”

“Yes, sir,” Claudia replied.

Nick almost gasped as memory returned and he turned towards the burning ARC. “Helen still in there!”

Claudia grabbed his arm as he moved towards the ARC. “She wouldn't lift a finger to save you, Nick.”

***

Claudia shivered as she remembered that the creature they were hoping to trap had once been a man. Still, from the reports, it was too late to save him, all they could do was contain it, kill it and save London from the same fate. Except that it had escaped from the van and was now lose within the ARC and they had to drive it towards the loading bay and the trap that awaited for it. 

Danny grabbed one of the fire extinguishers from the wall and grinned at her. “We can use these to drive it into the loading bay.” He passed his extinguisher to Abby before grabbing the second and testing it. “We'll go this way.”

Claudia nodded before turning to Sarah. “Come on, they're more extinguishers in the loading bay.”

“Isn't that where the trap is?” Sarah asked as she hurried after Claudia.

“Yes, but we'll be in and out in plenty of time.” Claudia could only hope she was right, but she couldn't see anyone, anything, in the loading bay when they reached it. She rushed inside, shivering in the cold, and located the nearest extinguisher. She grabbed it and turned towards Sarah...

***

Ryan stepped through the anomaly and found himself back in the Permian – black sand and scrubby bushes, the air full of the bellowing of Scuts. He watched his men emerge from the fractured light, carrying the two cages containing the baby Future Predators before the arrogant stride of one Dr Helen Cutter caught his attention. Now she was someone to watch, he didn't need Lyle's thumbs to know not to trust that bitch. 

Still, he had a job to do and he did a final visual check of his team before turning to head off into the Permian landscape. He kept an eye on Helen as they walked across the sand, the chattering of the young Predators making the hairs on the back of his neck rise...

***

A mist rose from the floor of the loading bay, through the corridor of the gutted ARC, from the sand of the Permian until it swirled around them. 

Sarah's arm moved in slow motion before she stood froze in time, her mouth open but no words emerging, her eyes in mid-blink.

Helen's hand moved infinitesimally, so slowly that it felt to Nick as if he was watching an old film, slide by slide. 

Ryan turned towards the cage, about to order his men to keep the bloody things quiet when their movement became jerky before they stopped, frozen in mid-step. 

The melodious voice they all recognised at that of the Fae Queen spoke to them as if from the very air itself, echoing around and through them. “To continue on this path is to court certain death yet save the lives of others who would die in your stead. Do you continue or turn back?”

“I won't let another die in my place,” Ryan spoke with conviction.

“Helen is mine to face,” Nick said firmly.

“I have made my choice,” Claudia stated. 

“So may it be,” the melodious voice declared.

***

Claudia handed the extinguisher to Sarah. “Go on, I'll be right behind you.”

“Are you sure?” Sarah asked, shivering in her thin top.

“I'll only be a few moments,” Claudia assured her. Her breath was misting before her face as she hurried to locate the last fire extinguisher. She smiled when she finally found it, before swallowing as a loud clang sounded behind her. She slowly turned and gasped, her breath coming out in a billow of white. The creature was before her, its once human hands reaching for her. 

She fought a moment of panic down before trying to turn the extinguisher on, her hands so cold she couldn't feel the valve beneath her fingers. The creature approached ever nearer and Claudia had no choice but to retreat from it, away from the exit and from safety. its mouth opened in a moan and Claudia barely managed to dodge its grasp, finally managing to open the valve and spray the creature with the cold CO2. It staggered the creature, sending it flailing backwards and she followed behind it, spraying it as she tried to decide which was the nearest exit. She could hear the yells of her friends, her team, to run but at that moment the extinguisher died and the creature lurched at her in a final desperate attempt for warmth. 

Time slowed once more...

***

“Yes. You're probably right. But I can't just leave her in there to die.” Nick pulled free of Claudia's grip and hurried into the ARC. Trying to remember which way she'd gone after leaving him and the his clone in the atrium. The smoke was thick and cloying but he continued on, no matter what Helen had done, he couldn't not try to save her. 

He turned the corner and found Helen unmoving on the ground. He uttered a sigh of relief when he checked her pulse before hiding the object he found with her. He hauled her to her feet and started to help her from the burning building. After a few steps, Helen groaned and pulled free, demanding to known what the object was.

Nick told her the truth, that he had no idea what it was. He turned to go, saddened that she'd changed so much over the years, before her voice had him turning back. His eyes widened as he watched her raise a pistol at his heart. Telling him it had to be, that he had to die to save the world. “You know, Helen, you really are mad.”

He heard the sharp crack of the shot and then watched the bullet approach him, slowing until it seemed to stop, mere inches from his chest...

***

The first warning Ryan had was one of his men yelling 'Incoming' as he let off a burst of gunfire. He turned to see something moving far too fast take his man off his feet, leaving him bloodied and silent, before sweeping through Ryan's team as it cut them down one by one. He turned and fired, trying to track his target and then it was coming at him. 

He could see every feature on its face, the drool dripping from its fangs and its sharp claws reaching for his vulnerable flesh...

***

The Fae Queen voice sounded once more, even though none could see her, “Do thy wish to continue on this path or chose another to take it? Speak now and thy will walk a different path, one of life rather than death.”

Ryan asked, “One paid for by another's death?”

“That is so,” the melodious voice replied. 

“Never!” Claudia said. 

“You could do so much more if you lived.”

“I'm not letting anyone else die for me,” Nick yelled. 

“So may it be.”

***

Claudia felt the creature grasp her arm before it fell, cracking and creaking as it froze solid. She was so cold, shivers racking her body, but all she could do was stare at the green-grey fungus growing on her arm, covering more of her skin with every second. She heard a cry of anguish but knew she would die here, to leave the fungi-killing cold would risk spreading the fungi to everyone else. 

She could feel herself growing more and more tired, her limbs heavy and she couldn't stand any more, sinking to the floor as her body gave up trying to generate heat by shivering. The loading bay faded from her view as she slumped to the floor...

***

Nick felt the bullet tear into his chest, feeling pain explode in his body as he slumped to the floor. He watched through pain-glazed eyes as Helen looked down at him before something startled her and she was gone. 

He felt himself grabbed by another, crying out as agony filled his body and he found himself held by Connor, the young man pleading with him to stay but Nick no longer had any breath left...

***

Ryan tried to get his pistol up to fire as the future predator lunging at him, he knew it would still kill him but he might kill it too. That he might save at least some of his men, that he would save Cutter, for he could hear the Professor yelling as if from far away. He fired but only scored a flesh wound, grunting when the future predator's claws sliced deep into his chest. He felt it drag him across the sand and tried to shot it again, but his pistol was lost. 

Blackness flickered at the end of his vision as he felt Cutter hold him. With his last breath he managed to ask, “The first time we came here, that body we found, that was me, wasn't it? I was looking at myself.” He felt Cutter firm grip his hand grow fainter, feeling so far away...


	6. Deals and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenges are met and decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to fififolle for the beta.

Claudia woke with a gasp, finding herself in Ryan's arms as Nick stood talking to the Fae Queen who had sent them on their challenges. She shivered even as the sunlight caressed her skin, feeling as if she'd never be warm again.

The memory of what had happened to her, to Ryan and Nick, had Claudia staggering to her feet, Ryan's hand on her arm for support. “The events we saw during the challenges, will they come true?”

The Fae Queen turned towards Claudia. “What you saw, Claudia Brown, is but one possible future of many, like the branches on a tree. Your own actions will decide which branch you will walk along. Make your choice wisely, Champions.”

Claudia nodded, now they knew what might happen to them, they could do their best to avoid the situation. Oh... there was that. She paused as she considered whether to voice her fears but... “Will we remember what happened here?”

“No,” the Fae Queen shook her head. “No human can know their fate.”

“Then how do we avoid what happens?” Claudia cried. “How do I save my friends if I don't remember what happens to them?”

The Fae Queen just looked at her for a moment; before the sharp shriek of a bird had her raising her arm, a bracer appearing on her forearm mere moments before a white-feathered bird of prey landed on it, Claudia thought it might be a falcon

The Fae Queen murmured something to the falcon before it opened its wings and shrieked at her once more. She sighed and caressed the falcon's head, murmuring more words to it before it finally settled on her arm, its wings neatly folded as it stared intently at the Fae Queen.

Claudia's attention returned to the Fae Queen when she sighed softly and then smiled at Claudia. “You will not remember what has happened here or what you have learned of the future, nothing except you each faced a challenge and succeed” The falcon ruffled its feathers and the Fae Queen glanced at it once more before continuing, “But when the time comes for you to chose which path to walk, you will receive warnings which, if you pay attention to them, will steer you away from the fates you have witnessed today.” She smiled. “You have my word.”

“Thank you, my Lady.” Claudia curtsey, hoping that what the Fae Queen had offered would be enough to save their lives, knowing it was more than she had wanted to offer them... Claudia glanced at the falcon as it spread its wings and shrieked again, and shivered as she met its fiercely intelligent gaze. 

“Fare thee well, Claudia Brown, Nicholas Cutter, Thomas Ryan,” the Fae Queen replied as she stroked the falcon's head. “And make thy choices wisely, Champions.”

Before Claudia could reply mist began to rise from the ground to swirl around them, hiding the dell and its inhabitants, the Fae Queen and the falcon shrieking on her wrist. Claudia couldn't see a damn thing as she was plunged from sunlight into gloom, the only light now cast by the full moon. She felt the ground shift beneath her and stumbled, landing hard on her arse, the breath knocked from her lungs at the sudden impact. She blinked, trying to see where they where, slowly, as her eyes adapted to the moonlight, she realised they were back at Glastonbury Tor. She swallowed when she realised that she was alone. Had Tom and Nick been returned with her? Where was everyone else? Just how long had they been gone for no one from the ARC to be waiting for them? And more than that, had she – they – really met the Fae? 

“Claudia!” 

Nick's voice cut through her thoughts and had the slowly growing panic in her heart receding. “Nick? Are you OK?” She peered around, trying to find him. To find Tom... “Tom?” She could hear the worry in her voice as she couldn't find him.

“We're safe, Claudia.” 

Ryan's voice sounded bemused by the whole... Claudia supposed adventure was an apt as word as any and she certainly couldn't blame him, she could scarcely believe it herself. She gasped as she felt the memories of what had happened fade and vanish as if they had never been. Only knowing they had seen the Otherworld and had won the challenges for the first Treasure. Which reminded her. “What Treasure are we the champions of?”

“That,” Ryan rumbled as his flash-light lit up a battered, dented and rather blacken cauldron lying on the grass between them, looking so much like discarded rubbish. 

Claudia sighed, everything they'd gone through – even if she couldn't remember anything about it – was for that? While, on the positive side, it appeared that they'd been expelled from the Otherworld back into their own and, hopefully, to their own time. She smiled slightly, at least when it came to writing her report – what she remembered of it – Sir James wouldn't have her Sectioned... actually, considering how much she remembered or rather, didn't, maybe she wouldn't be writing anything. Somehow she knew Sir James would prefer it that way. Her eyes turned back to the night sky and she couldn't help wonder just how long they'd been gone for no one to remain at the Tor to wait for them. 

It was with a sense of trepidation that Claudia dialled Sir James, almost collapsing in relief when his crisp, no-nonsense tones came over the speaker, “Lester.”

“Sir James.” Claudia took a deep breath as her voice wobbled alarmingly. 

“Claudia?” Sir James sounded relieved to hear her voice. “Are you back at the Tor?”

“Yes, James.” Claudia frowned slightly, maybe Sir James hadn't known about their visit to the Otherworld after all. 

“Excellent,” Sir James said. “I'll contact Blade to collect you and bring you straight back to the ARC.”

“In the morning, James,” Claudia said, wanting to have time to rest and prepare for the meeting; she had no wish to face Sir James without having the opportunity to consider the fantastic events of that evening and talk to Nick and Ryan about it.

“Now, Claudia. Blade is half-an-hour away,” Sir James replied firmly. “I would rather not have this conversation in the light of day.” He paused before adding, “You can all have tomorrow off.”

“Thank you, James,” Claudia said, biting back a sigh while casting a quelling glance at Nick before he could open his mouth and Sir James changed his mind about the day off.

***

Nick exchanged a look with Claudia and Ryan when Blade almost smuggled them into the ARC. He glanced at Blade as he followed the soldier through the shadowy corridors of the lower levels of the building, shadows which seemed to merge and flow and surround them, as if to conceal them from any prying eyes. It appeared that Lester was keeping their presence – and that of the Cauldron – a secret from everyone else at the ARC, which had Nick worrying. Was the man going to claim the Cauldron for himself? Or did he believe that the Unseelie had a presence within the ARC? 

He almost jumped when Claudia gasped and Ryan muttered a curse beneath his breath, Nick own eyes widening when he found himself standing in Lester's office rather than one of the lower level corridors. How the hell had he – they – made it to Lester's office without passing through the atrium? Not that he was going to ask the smug-looking bastard how he'd done it, instead Nick just sat down in a chair and folded his arms. After all, Lester wasn't the only one who could play games.

“Do sit down, Cutter,” Lester murmured, a smile flickering across his face, before he sat down and steepled his fingers. “Now, what happened when you entered the Otherworld?”

Nick glanced at his two companions before realising neither wanted to be the first to talk about what had happened to them. He rubbed a hand through his hair and glanced at the battered-looking Cauldron on the floor beside him before he began his tale. He shrugged when he reached the three of them accepting the challenges, “Truthfully, I couldn't tell you what challenges we faced, nothing except that we succeeded and found ourselves back on the Tor with that.” He nodded at the Cauldron. He eyed Lester for a moment and wondered what the man – Changeling – would make of it all, except that Lester probably already knew all about the Otherworld and... “Why didn't you tell us what would happen?” He paused for a moment, thinking about what could have gone wrong, how they could have been lost forever in the Otherworld, of how Claudia had almost been lost, before muttering something terrible about Lester's mother. 

Lester's lips twitched. “Careful, Cutter, you wouldn't want my mother to hear you say that.”

Nick's glare died when he realised Lester had understood every insult he'd ever thrown at him, but it took him only a moment to snarl at the man, “You choose us to be the champions, didn't you? You said you had no contact with the Otherworld.”

“No, I didn't, Cutter,” Lester reminded him. “Besides, you had to win without any help from either myself or Blade. Even the merest hint that we might have told you something and the Unseelie would have declared the challenges null and void and claimed the Treasure for themselves and with it, this world.”

Nick subsided, what Lester said fitted with what his grandmother had told him. “I suppose that makes sense.” He glanced at the battered cauldron and wondered why something that looked like it had been dug up from the Iron Age was so important. “What is so important about that?”

“That,” Lester said haughtily. “Is the Coire of Dagda. The Cauldron of Dagda if you'd prefer.”

“It looks like a battered piece of iron someone's tossed out, sir,” Ryan added. 

Blade snorted. “No one would toss the Coire out, sir, not if they knew what it was.”

“Why not?” Claudia asked, leaning forward when Lester hesitated. “Please, James. We need full disclosure about what happened. What it is and why it is so important.”

“Aye,” Nick added, knowing from Blade's awed reaction, from Lester similar if muted one, that the cauldron was important. 

“It would be wise to tell you,” Lester murmured softly. “The Coire or Cauldron of Dagda is one of the Four Treasures of the Tuatha de Dannan brought with them.”

“Which means fuck all to me, sir,” Ryan said before shooting Claudia an apologetic look. “Sorry, Ms Brown.”

“That's quite all right, Captain,” Claudia informed him before turning back to Lester. “I agree with Ryan, James. That doesn't help.”

“The Coire had many powers., Claudia,” Lester told her. “It is said that no company ever went away from it unsatisfied.”

“That doesn't explain why the Unseelie would want it,” Nick said, impatient with the way Lester was telling them... well, nothing useful. Why would the Unseelie be interested in a never ending supply of food?

Lester raised an eyebrow slightly before glancing at the others present in his office. “It is also said that it can heal the wounded and even bring the dead back to life.”

Claudia frowned. “That sounds familiar.”

“It should,” Lester agreed. “After the Celts became Christian, the Coire became the basis of another myth, a Christian one I think you will all have heard of: The Holy Grail.”

“Fuck!” Ryan breathed. 

Nick fully agreed with that sentiment. Bloody hell, when had his life turned into an Arthurian legend? He stared at the Cauldron and considered what Lester claimed it could do, it was just unbelievable... but then, it hadn't been that long ago that he'd have considered pre-historical creatures roaming the 21st century unbelievable too. “What the hell do we do with it now?”

“For a start,” Lester replied. “We protect the Cauldron from anyone who would want to steal it – be they human, Fae or even your wife.”

“Ex,” Nick muttered, really wishing that Lester would get the status of his marriage correct and suspecting the man didn't on purpose. 

“Ex-wife,” Lester continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

“James!” Claudia interrupted, in Nick's opinion to head off another argument between him and Lester. “If it really can heal the sick and bring back the dead, we have to use it.”

“But should we?” Ryan asked, his gaze troubled as he looked at the Cauldron.

“How can we not?” Claudia cried. “Think of the good we could do with it. The lives saved.”

“Aye,” Nick agreed, glancing at Lester to see what the government hatchet-man thought as he had so far remained quiet through the discussion. “What do you think, Lester?” 

Lester shook his head. “The three of you are the Champions of the Cauldron, Cutter. It is your decision, all three of yours, what to do with it.”

“Really?” Nick asked, surprised the man didn't have an agenda when it came to something as powerful as he claimed the Cauldron to be.

Lester nodded. “But...” he paused, looking at the Cauldron with a thoughtful expression. 

“But?” Nick prompted, curious as to what Lester was cautious about saying, considering the man usually had no problem speaking his mind. 

“Two points I believe you should consider before you make your decision,” Lester replied. “Firstly, how do you chose who to help? Just the people here at the ARC? Your family and friends? Everyone you know? The world? How could you limit it to a few when it could benefit all of humanity?”

“Benefit and curse it,” Ryan muttered, his expression grim. 

“Tom?” Claudia frown at the soldier. 

“The good Captain is correct, Claudia,” Lester said before Ryan could reply. “If death loses its meaning, what is there left? Law and order could crumble and populations soar, bring chaos in their wake...” 

Nick frowned when Lester trailed off looking thoughtful once more. “You're wondering if that's what the Unseelie would want?”

“They would certainly benefit in that environment,” Lester agreed. “Which brings me to my second point: once you use it, the fact you possess it will quickly become public, at least to certain individuals. Once it does, it won't be long before those people try to possess it and various factions begin to fight over it, potentially even going to war over it.”

“Which the Unseelie would also use to their advantage,” Claudia said. 

“And they'd be waiting to grab it as well,” Nick stated, considering the chaos humans by themselves could cause... adding the Unseelie in would be a nightmare. “Once we lose control over it, the Unseelie would try to get it, wouldn't they?”

“The Fae are a persuasive people, Cutter. Whoever ended up with the Cauldron wouldn't stand a chance against them. They'd manipulate and make promises of power, offer their services until they obtained the Cauldron. Once they gained possession of it, they certainly wouldn't hesitate to betray any deal they made in order to obtain it.” 

“I thought the Fae couldn't break their word?” Claudia asked. 

“They can't, but all Fae are experts at keeping to the word of an agreement while breaking its spirit.”

“Rather like politicians then,” Nick muttered, silently adding 'and government hatchet-man'.

“Which doesn't help us decide what to do with the Cauldron,” Claudia said. “If we use it, we risk losing it and starting a war; if we don't, we condemn people to pain and suffering.”

Nick swore softly, neither option was good. “So, the Cauldron is a poisoned chalice. Whatever we decide will be wrong and risks the Unseelie gaining possession of it.”

“Precisely,” Lester agreed. “But it is your choice: to use it or to hide it.”

Nick nodded, neither choice sounded appealing, but he couldn't see... oh. There was a third choice, even if it felt like making everything they'd done seem pointless. “What if we returned it to the Seelie for safe-keeping.” He turned to Lester, “I assume they could keep it out of the hands of the Unseelie?”

“They could,” Lester agreed. 

“So, everything we did, whatever it was, was for nothing?” Ryan muttered. 

Nick thought the soldier should be used to that, but for once, decided not to voice that opinion. “I can't think of anything else we can do with it. Can you?”

Claudia frowned as the Cauldron before turning her gaze to Lester. “Was that the plan all along, James,” she asked. “Where we used to gain this Treasure for the Seelie?”

Lester pursed his lips before meeting her gaze. “With the Fae, anything is possible.” He glanced at the Cauldron, tilting his head as he considered it before nodding. “And I'm sure if you asked Mr Temple he could tell you many tales of the Fae using humans to do their dirty work.”

“Sounds familiar,” Nick muttered, knowing his barb had hit when Lester quirked an eyebrow at him. “I assume you can contact the Seelie about the Cauldron?”

“I can,” Lester confirmed. “However, I believe you should consider your choice for a few days before you make a final decision.”

“So, we're just going to give the Cauldron back?” Claudia said, regret clear in her voice.

Nick opened his mouth to reply, before noticing the amused look that flashed across Lester's face. “Lester? What do you know that we don't?”

“I could give you a long list if you'd like, Cutter,” Lester replied. “Of course, than I'd have to have you shot.” 

“James!” Claudia cried. 

“Joke!” Lester said before he sighed. “If you choose to give the Cauldron to the Seelie, you can ask for a boon in exchange. I would counsel that you think long and hard over anything you ask for, and ensure your words can not be twisted into harm.” He shrugged, “Even the Seelie like to play tricks on humans.”

Nick couldn't shake the feeling that Lester knew more about their time in the Otherworld than he was saying, he also knew the man wasn't about to tell them what it was. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at the Cauldron. “Now what do we do?”

“I'd suggest you call Mr Temple and ask him how to protect the Cauldron.” Lester made a shooing motion with his hands. “And then go home.”

***

The next morning, Claudia found herself in one of the biosecurity level four laboratory, one of the most secure locations to be found within the ARC. She watched as Connor added even more security, emptying a bag of something that looked like dirt in a circle around the Cauldron. “Connor?”

“Powdered iron,” he informed her cheerfully. “Themselves won't be able to cross it.”

Claudia nodded, still not entirely sure recent events hadn't been a dream or a mass hallucination. It was difficult to believe that the Cauldron could do what Sir James claimed it could do, it was just as difficult to know they were going to give it to the Seelie but... what alternative was there? The picture Sir James painted of war and destruction was far too easy to imagine. What was somewhat harder to see was that this Cauldron could cause it... but she knew the power of words, of how suggestions and half-truths could influence people to behave irrationally. 

She smiled when Ryan joined her and they watched Nick and Connor run a series of tests on the Cauldron and from the mutters she could hear, Claudia thought they hadn't found anything special about it. Movement out of the corner of her eye had Claudia looking up to see Lester hovering in the doorway as he glanced warily at the Cauldron. “Sir James?”

“I thought I told you to have today off?” Sir James queried. 

“We need to decide what to do with it, don't we?” Nick almost growled at Sir James. 

Connor looked up, his expression one that had Claudia wincing in anticipation of more Connor-babble and, from the long-suffering sigh she heard from Sir James' direction, he knew the look as well. “If we're going to give this back to Themselves, are we still going to look for the other two Treasures too?”

“Three, Mr Temple,” Sir James said as he entered the laboratory and allowed the door to seal behind him. 

“Three?” Connor's voice held a note of surprise. “I thought we knew where the Stone of Destiny was?”

Sir James raised a quelling eyebrow at the younger man. “Do you really think the Seelie, let alone the Unseelie would leave the Lia Fail just lying around for humans to use?”

“I doubt it,” Nick muttered. “So, any idea where we might find the next Treasure, Lester?”

“They are not your concerns, Cutter,” Sir James said.

“What do you mean, they aren’t our concern?” 

Nick sounded incensed and Claudia had no wish for another argument between the two men. She raised her voice before either could speak. “Why aren't they, James? I thought you said if the Unseelie got their hands on even one of them it would be a disaster for humanity?”

“It would be,” Sir James agreed, rising a hand before Nick could speak. “However, I was only pointing out that you are already the Champions of the Cauldron.”

“We can only be the Champion of one of the Treasures?” Ryan asked. 

“Precisely.”

“Then who else will find the others?” Connor asked, before gasping when Sir James gave him a meaningful look. “Me?” 

“Gods help us, but yes,” Sir James said, adding, “You, Temple, along with Dr Hart and Ms Maitland are certainly possible future Champions.”

“Who else might be chosen?” Claudia asked, knowing Sir James wouldn't like it if outsiders learnt of the anomalies. 

“Probably others who will be future members of the ARC, other branches of fate which will cross ours before they should.”

Claudia shivered, feeling as if – as her own grandmother used to say – as if someone had just walked over her grave. Sir James' words made her think she'd forgotten something, something very important. A quick glance at Nick and Ryan told her they'd felt it too but before she could ask Sir James, the tension was broken when Connor knocked into the Cauldron.

Sir James rolled his eyes. “The fate of the world hangs in the balance and we have a geeky student on our side. I feel better already.” He spared one final look at the Cauldron before turning to leave. 

“No pressure then,” Connor called out after him.


End file.
